


The Relatively Unexciting Adventures of Tartan Man & Snake Boy

by spaceboy_niko



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/spaceboy_niko
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are the greatest superhero duo of their time. This is a questionable statement.





	The Relatively Unexciting Adventures of Tartan Man & Snake Boy

**Author's Note:**

> another CAH-inspired thing. i forget who played the glorious card, but it was a blank card describing the next superhero as tartan man (aziraphale) and his sidekick snakeboy (crowley in his pajamas)

The first thing that Crowley noticed when he woke up was that Aziraphale had somehow made it into his apartment.

The second was that he was dressed, in an almost logic-defying manner, entirely in tartan.

“Whhh…” Crowley’s brain refused to register the alarming mustard-coloured sweater vest standing over his bed tutting in a reprimanding manner.

“Come on, Crowley, we really can’t delay. We’re already late, and I thought I told you that the Antichrist was acting up again.”

“Nnnggg…angel, let me sleep.”

“Crowley, you’ve been asleep for the past forty-two hours. Don’t use that tone of voice with me.” Aziraphale sounded oddly like Crowley’s mother would, if Crowley had ever had a mother and had not been created at the dawn of time.

“Anthony J Crowley, I’m going to drag you with me in your pyjamas if I damn well have to!” Aziraphale threatened.

Crowley latched onto his pillow like a leech and shut his eyes tightly. If I can’t see him, he reasoned, then he can’t see me. Simple enough logic.

His seemingly infallible logic was shattered within about half a second as Aziraphale wrapped him up in the blanket, scooped him up and bundled him into the driver’s side of the Bentley.

“Aziraphale, it’s six in the blessed morning! Can’t the Antichrist’s teen angst wait?” Crowley grumbled as he disentangled himself from the blankets and threw them into the backseat before starting the car and throwing it into a ridiculously high speed.

“Crowley, think about it this way. We’re superheroes, and superheroes have to be ready at all times to fight evil and bring justice and. Other stuff like that,” Aziraphale finished lamely.

“Superheroes? What kind of superhero duo are we? Tartan Man and Snake Boy?”

“Those are quite fitting names, aren’t they? Tartan Man and Snake Boy, off to save the Antichrist from the perils of…of…of being a teenager!”

Crowley bashed his head against the rim of the steering wheel and the horn echoed around empty early-morning Tadfield.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)


End file.
